Ulti-Mate Fantastic Four: Chapter One
by UltiMates
Summary: -Sue Storm is Dead! -Johhny and Ben's Relationship Called Into Question! -What has Doom been hiding from Reed Richards?


Ulti-Mate Fantastic Four

_Note: All characters below are property of Marvel Comics._

_Chapter One: Fantastic FOrgy_

"Stop right there Doctor Doom" said Reed Richards as he the Thing, and The Human Torch walked into the Latverian throne room "You won't get away with the murder of my girlfriend The Invisible Woman!"

"Oh Mister Fantastic, I already have! And there is nothing you can do about it!" laughed Doom.

"Your MONSTER!" shouted the Human Torch. "She was my sister, I loved her!"

"Did you Mr. Storm? I seem to remember you loved something else much more. So is it true, he rumors about you and the Thing, and your private vacation in the Negative Zone?" questioned Doom.

"How dare you Victor! We both know those rumors were completely false, Ben told me so himself!" shouted Reed.

"Well actually…" said The Thing "I may have told you a little fib."

"What do you mean a little fib?"

"I swear to god Ben if you tell him we are never doing it again!" whined Johnny.

"Oh no, you mean to tell me you two had Butt Sex!" exclaimed Reed "Why didn't you tell me, I would have understood."

"How could we know that?" said Ben.

"To tell you the truth I have always been a little curious about male on male… interactions." Said Doom. "Not that is isn't perfectly legal here, as a matter of fact, it is almost encouraged, but I have been waiting for that special someone. As a matter of fact I think I have, and he recently became single."

"Victor, you don't mean me do you?" asked Reed

"Yes Richards."

"Oh Doom I have felt the same for so long, I just haven't been able to admit it! And with Sue as my girlfriend I have never been able to act on my feeling, but now that you have brutally murdered her… well maybe now we can see where this leads!"

"Yes Richards, let us see where this leads, and I believe it is leading to the royal bedroom in 20 minutes." Said Doom as he turned to Thing and the Human Torch. "And bring your friends."

20 minutes later

The three were escorted to the royal throne room by the Latverian Royal Guards, who were, curiously enough dressed in nothing but green capes, speedos, and a mask identical to Victor's. Richards wouldn't really call what he was seeing a bedroom. Instead it looked like another throne room, with statues of doom lining the walls, and a bed at the rooms head. The only difference between these statues and the ones that cluttered the quite town below the castle, were these were entirely nude statues of doom. Immediately Reed's eyes were drawn to the statues Crotch. All of the statues as they went down the line seemed to be getting more erect, going from a rather large 6" to an immaculate 11". If they were anything like Dooms real member, then it would seem Richards was in for a good night.

Doom then stepped from around one statue. "I am sorry about the statues, the sculptor was a little modest, and so they are a bit small." Victor then parted his cape, reveling him to be entirely naked, with a 14" cock, fully erect.

They were all stunned, Reed was a natural 7" erect, but ever since he got his powers he was as big as Sue needed him to be. "Dear god Doom. It is beautiful" Reed managed to choke out.

"I am glad you believe so, now Fantastic Threesome, shall we begin?" asked Doom. He didn't need to ask twice, Mr. Fantastic had already altered the molecules of his suit as to expose his anus and penis. He turned to Johnny and Ben, ready to do the same, but it seems as though Johnny was already naked, riding the Things rock dick.

"Well then, come here Victor von Doom, I want to show you what I have got!" exclaimed Mr. Fantastic as he grabbed Doom by the waist with his amazing stretching powers and pulled him over to him. Immediately Reed started to suck Dooms already erect cock. It tasted like metal, as he must not have worn underwear in order to contain this beautiful thing in that suit. He liked metal.

Meanwhile Doom began fingering his anus. It was a new sensation for him, as Sue was too much of a prude to do something like that, even with a force field. It was an odd thing, he thought, that this was how he was losing his butt virginity. Doctor Doom, his oldest friend, his greatest enemy. Now what are they? Lovers. That was the answer. Lovers with Doctor Doom.

His head bobbed back and forth and he used both hands to assist him. He moved his tongue around the dilating cock. He felt it in my mouth and combined with Doom in his anus, he couldn't help but get erect himself.

"I'm going to cum!" yelled Reed as his cock began to pulsate, and a rush of ecstasy filled his sweaty, elastic, shapeless body. He panted and continued sucking. "Wait Doom, I have an idea." He stopped sucking and stretched his dick into Victor's anus. He looked at his hands, and before their eyes they transformed. Before they knew it, what were once his hands became two new dicks. "You can call me Mister FantasDick."

He inserted his hand cocks into Johnny and Ben's rectums and began pumping furiously. "Oh my god" said Doom

"Aiiieee!" shouted Johnny.

"It's feels amazing!" said the Thing.

Before long they all began to ejaculate. "So what now?" asked Doom.

"Victor, you have been a great companion in this last hour. Would you do us the honor of replacing my ex as the new Fourth in the Fantastic Four?" asked Richards.

"It would be my honor Mister Fantastic." Said Doom.


End file.
